pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Saffron City/@comment-69.9.232.134-20120420103159/@comment-84.198.59.120-20120429235127
The "perfect" strategy isn't perfect at all. Using Bulldoze in this level seems pretty much useless to me. The most important thing is to have Pokémon knowing moves that do some serious damage (especially against Psychic types). And don't use Earthquake, that damages your Pokémon too! Use Bug Buzz instead. I had just two Pokémon left at the end, a Pidgeot and the Butterfree I'd been using to execute Whirlwind, and Butterfree's Bug Buzz is what allowed me to kill Mewtwo in the end. Also, my Pidgeot knew Sand-attack (it'd been using Sky Attack throughout most of the level, though), which I used to knock the candy out of Mewtwo's paws. And thank God that Mewtwo switches moves after a while. If it'd been using Psycho Cut throughout the level I'd have been toast for sure. Secondly, you need to time everything perfectly. Leave a spot open at the front to put your Whirlwind user for when a Gastly comes. First, two Abras, they pose no challenge at all. Then a Gastly. Make sure your Whirlwind user is in place before the Gastly enters the stage or the move might activate too late (when it has already reached the candy) or not at all. After that, two Kadabras. Use the first one to move the candy to the right by making it get the candy and turning it around using Whirlwind. Place your Whirlwind user at the top right spot right before the Kadabra reaches the candy or the move might fail to activate (also, select "Focus Candy" when doing this). Have Pokémon more to the right be ready to take down the Kadabra. Then safely return your Whirlwind user back to its Pokéball and be ready to use it again when a Gastly/Haunter comes or a Pokémon is about to escape with the candy. After the two Kadabras there'll be another Gastly. Make sure you put your Whirlwind user in the right spot well on time. After that, two Alakazams. They're pretty quick, so you might have to use Whirlwind again. Have your potions at the ready too, as their Psycho Cut can do some serious damage. Then the last Gastly of the level. After this, the enemies will be using the other entry (except Mewtwo). This is the order they'll come in: 2 Venomoths, 1 Haunter, 2 Slowbros, 1 Haunter, 2 Mr. Mimes, 1 Haunter and finally Mewtwo with the dreaded Psycho Cut. Attack the pair of non-Ghost Pokémon right away with a couple strong Pokémon, moving them along as the enemies move. Then when the Haunter comes, return your Pokémon back to their balls and use your Whirlwind user to send the Haunter back where it came from (select "Fastest" to make sure you hit Haunter and not some other Pokémon). When Mewtwo finally comes, all I can do is wish you luck. Use Whirlwind and Sand attack to make sure he doesn't get away with the candy and wait to attack him full on until he's not using Psycho Cut anymore.